


Twice

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 100 TianShan Smut Prompts [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: Sequel to 'Once', although it is not necessary reading it to understand.“Ok.” He whispered so low that He Tian almost didn’t hear him. “I wanna find out.”He Tian smiled. A true, genuine smile. He was happy that Guanshan, although being confused and afraid, was willing to give him a chance. Even after everything He Tian had done to him, even after He Tian had beat and threatened Redhead, making him cry. Even after all the bad things he had done, Guanshan decided to focus on the good ones and give it a shot.“Why are you smiling like that?” Guanshan asked. “It’s weird, stop.” He punched He Tian lightly on his shoulder. “It’s freaking me out.”“That’s a shame.” He Tian chuckled. He held Redhead’s wrist bringing him closer. “Can I kiss you?” He asked that well-known question.





	Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://gong-li-ya.tumblr.com/post/167824817621/twice-sequel-to-once
> 
> I just had an inspiration overflow and that happened. I'm not even kidding.
> 
> Again I was to eager to post it, so it isn't betaed, forgive me for mistakes/typos.
> 
> I hope you like reading it, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Have fun~

            It was Monday morning, two days after Guanshan had succumbed to He Tian.

He really couldn’t understand why his mother was acting all weird towards him, as she didn’t say anything, but he just let it go. It was probably because the last time she asked he had cut her off, maybe she didn’t want to bother. A sweet move from her, Redhead would think, but that wouldn’t make him less suspicious by her actions.

            Saying a light ‘bye’ to his mother, Guanshan left his house and walked to the train station. It was annoying having to take the train every single day, but he got used to it eventually. About half an hour later he was finally crossing the school’s gates, knowing he had about twenty minutes until the bell rang.

            As he was changing his shoes, he heard a catcall-like whistle coming from behind him. Redhead finished putting the inside shoes and closed the locker, turning around to face the two dork best friends. Jian Yi had his arm hooked around Zhan Zhengxi’s neck, and the latter just stood there, expressionless as usual.

            “That’s a nasty hickey you got there.” Jian Yi commented mischievously.

            “Hickey?” Redhead asked confused.

            “You don’t know about it?” Jian Yi laughed, clearly amused with the situation.

            “It makes sense why he didn’t hide it.” Zhan Zhengxi said to Jian Yi and then turned to Guanshan. “You didn’t know about it.”

            “You two are mocking me, right?” Guanshan had his eyebrow raised, he wasn’t buying it.

            “Why would we?” Jian Yi chuckled. “Come on, turn around, lemme take a picture of it.” He grabbed his phone and shook it in front of Redhead’s eyes. With a shrug he turned around, hearing the clicking sound soon. “Here, now you believe me?”

            “Shit.” He mumbled, looking at the picture. The hickey was clearly fading, but it still had a purplish color. “That chicken dick actually marked me.”

            “Who?” Jian Yi whispered curious, and Guanshan looked at his face surprised.

            “Did I say that out loud?” Redhead asked. Both Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi nodded. “I’m so gonna kill that asshole.” He cursed, feeling his whole body go stiff when someone hooked the arm around his neck and whispered in his ear.

            “Who are you gonna kill, Redhead?” It was He Tian, and his grin was as devious as ever.

            Both Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi were honestly waiting for Guanshan to lash out at He Tian and try punching him or something, as he would usually do when he invaded his personal bubble, but the only thing that happened to Redhead was his whole body match his hair’s color. He was slowly getting more and more embarrassed, as the suppressed memories from the previous Saturday came back flooding his mind as soon as He Tian touched him.

            “Cat got you tongue?” He Tian used his free arm to grab Guanshan by the chin and make him look directly into his eyes. That also made his cheeks grow at least 5 shades darker.

            “Let me go.” He muttered, almost inaudible. He Tian sighed and retreated, taking two steps to the side.

            “I’m so confused right now.” Zhan Zhengxi said, looking from Guanshan to He Tian, back and forth.

            “Yeah.” Jian Yi agreed. “You never do what he tells you to.” He pointed at He Tian, and then Redhead. “And you are looking like a freaking strawberry right now.”

            And then the coin dropped.

            “OH. MY. GOD.” Jian Yi put his hand in front of his gaping mouth in utter shock. “Don’t tell me.” He pointed at both the boys in front of him, his finger moving so fast it was hard to follow. Then he turned to Zhan Zhengxi and raised his pinky, asking for confirmation.

            “We are not dating.” Guanshan hissed, his body turning back to its usual color.

            “You hurt my feelings, Little Mo.” He Tian winked. “I thought we had something after what happened.” He tried to invade Guanshan’s personal space again, but he just dodged and went to the other side.

            “You fucking marked me, you dick.” Redhead murmured, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation. Anyone besides Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi.

            “I so wanna know what happened right now.” Jian Yi said to Zhan Zhengxi, who just shrugged.

            “Oh, just the usual. I set fire to the stove and then Little Mo saved me, but then I saw him naked and got…” But before He Tian could continue, Guanshan put his hand on He Tian’s mouth, muffling his words.

            “Are you out of your damn mind?” He asked with a hint of desperation, his cheeks tinted with pink.

            “It’s so much to process.” Surprisingly, it was Zhan Zhengxi who said it. “So many questions.”

            “That’s none of your business.” Guanshan looked at them and took his hand out of He Tian’s mouth. “Besides, you too are closer than before as well.”

            It was a sharp comment and it hit both Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi directly. Both of them flushed red from head to toe and jumped to opposite sides, getting separated from each other.

            “My red ball of fluff is so smart.” He Tian grinned, outstretching his hand to touch Guanshan’s hair and mess with it.

            “I already told you to not call me that.” Redhead huffed, turning around and starting to walk away.

            “So…” Jian Yi started when he realized He Tian was going to follow Guanshan. “Are you guys together?”

            “Are you?” He Tian retorted, winking and following Redhead right afterwards.

            The bell rang a few seconds after He Tian caught up with Guanshan, making him grab Redhead by the neck and drag him to his classroom. He Tian then said bye cheerfully and went to his own classroom, sighing because he would have to wait until the break to bug Guanshan again.

* * *

 

            He Tian was the first one to leave the classroom when the bell rang. It was morning break, and he wanted to bother his favorite Redhead. He walked to Guanshan’s class, raising an eyebrow when he didn’t find him there. He turned around and started walking down the hallway, passing by Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi’s classroom. He Tian then stopped and took a few steps backwards, entering the classroom.

            “Have you guys seen Don’t Close Mountain?” He Tian asked.

          “No signs of your boyfriend.” Jian Yi answered smiling. “Maybe he’s avoiding you.” He guessed. “As usual.”

            “He was indeed pissed earlier.” Zhan Zhengxi commented.

            “Because of a harmless hickey.” He Tian rolled his eyes.

            “When did you do it?” Jian Yi asked curious.

            “Saturday.” He answered.

            “Jesus.” Jian Yi’s mouth gaped. “You are seriously telling me that you gave Redhead a hickey two days ago and that shit is still purple?” He Tian nodded. “I’m team Redhead, then.” Jian Yi sighed.

            “What did I do wrong?” He Tian asked confused, slightly desperate and really nervous.

            “We’re talking about Redhead, not you.” Zhan Zhengxi said, his expression serious. “If he had marked you, you would’ve loved it.”

            “Of course!” He Tian agreed.

            “He doesn’t work this way, though.” Zhan Zhengxi continued. “He’s shy, he doesn’t like, or maybe doesn’t know how to show affection.” He sighed. “I understand him.”

            “Then what should I do?” He Tian asked, his voice showed a tad bit of worry, as he wanted to make things right for once.

            “Talk to him.” Zhan Zhengxi answered. “No threatening, no punches, no glaring.” He advised. “Try to be friendly for once in your life.” He shook his head, annoyed. “If you got to the point of giving him a hickey, he probably feels something.”

            “Or He Tian was being pushy.” Jian Yi commented.

            “That, too.” Zhan Zhengxi agreed.

* * *

 

            He Tian decided to follow Zhan Zhengxi’s advice and didn’t bother Guanshan for the rest of the day. When it was time to go, however, it was also time to end the truce. He walked fast through the corridors, dodging teachers and fans, his mind focused on finding Redhead. Luckily for him, Guanshan was still putting his stuff in his bag when he entered the classroom. He Tian would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t hurt when he saw Redhead’s almost desperate expressions.

            “I’m sorry.” He decided to play safe, give Guanshan some space.

            “What?” Redhead asked astonished.

            “The hickey.” He Tian pointed. “I didn’t know you’d be embarrassed, so I’m sorry.” He was bring sincere, and somehow it got to Guanshan.

            “It’s ok.” He mumbled while taking his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

            “Can I ask you something?” He said hesitating. “A favor.”

            “Do I have a choice?” Guanshan scoffed.

            “Yeah.” He Tian answered. “Cook for me today.”

            “What if I say no?” Redhead tested the waters.

            “I’d let it go.” He Tian shrugged. “I wanted to talk to you, though.” He confessed.

            “About?” Guanshan asked.

            “Personal stuff, stuff that can’t be said where anyone can just barge in and interrupt.” He Tian explained.

            “It’s really that important?” Redhead argued. He still didn’t trust himself alone with He Tian.

            “Yes.” He said lowly, truthfully.

            “Can I go home first?” Guanshan sighed.

            “Only if you spend the night.” He Tian retorted. But when he saw Redhead’s expression freeze, he laughed it off. “I’m just kidding.” He then messed Guanshan’s hair, turned around and walked to the door. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

* * *

 

            He did wait.

            He got home, took a shower and turned the TV on, watching anything that was going on the flat screen. One hour went by, then two, then three. When it was almost eight o’clock, the moon high on the sky, He Tian finally accepted that he had been ditched. While shaking his head and cursing at the gods, he grabbed his cellphone and started going through the restaurant phone numbers he had saved. When he was about to call a small Chinese place, however, the doorbell rang.

            He Tian got up so fast that he got dizzy, but as soon as he recovered he ran towards the door, opening it with a huge grin resting on his lips.

            “You didn’t ditch me!” He commented excitedly while giving Guanshan space to enter the apartment.

            “I considered it, though.” Redhead confessed. “But it would be a dick move and I’m not a jerk.”

            “Even when it’s related to me?” He Tian asked.

            “Yeah.” Guanshan mumbled. “What do you want for dinner?” And then he changed the subject.

            “Can we talk first?” He Tian sounded anxious.

            “I guess I don’t have a choice.” Guanshan sighed and shrugged, walking towards the couch and dropping soundly on it. “Spill the beans.” He said.

            “Well…” He Tian started, walking to Redhead and sitting beside him. He turned his body in order to face Guanshan, arm leaning on the backrest. “I wanted to ask you a few questions.” He stopped for a moment, not really sure on how to keep going. “You don’t need to answer them if you don’t want to, Guanshan.” His eyes looked deeply inside Redhead’s, it was a mute plead. “But please do.”

            “I’ll try.” Guanshan said, a cold shiver running down his spine.

            “Why did you let me kiss you?” He Tian asked serious.

            Guanshan knew He Tian would eventually ask that, but he didn’t think it would be the very first question. He took a deep breath and moved closer to He Tian. His action made the other one shocked, shock that only grew when Redhead grabbed his right hand, turning his palm upwards. Guanshan touched it gingerly, tracing the white scar with his fingertips.

            “Because of this.” He whispered, his cheeks turning pink.

            “I don’t understand.” He Tian muttered confused.

            “I’m not an idiot, He Tian.” Guanshan huffed. “Dense, yes, but not idiot.” He sighed. “It wasn’t that hard putting all the puzzle pieces together.”

            “What do you mean?” everything was so messy inside He Tian’s brain that he just couldn’t link things.

            “The way you looked hurt when I said you disgusted me.” Redhead took a deep breath. “The fact that you gave me this.” He touched the small earrings on his earlobes. “The way you keep getting me stuff to do because you know I need the money.” Guanshan’s voice wavered. “The way you looked worried when I had that panic attack.” He closed his eyes, breathing loudly, trying to keep it together. “You fought for me, damn it.” Guanshan pressed the scar a little harder. “You even got hurt.” He felt weak, but he just couldn’t hold his tears. “And I’ve never done anything to deserve it.”

            He Tian was astonished. Even in a million years he wouldn’t have guessed Guanshan was thinking about all of those things. He didn’t know Redhead was thinking things so through.

            “You really feel this way?” He Tian’s left hand reached for Guanshan’s face, cupping his cheek softly, drying the tears.

            “Of course you were also a dick.” Redhead chuckled, not showing intentions of resisting the touch. He then opened his eyes and looked at He Tian. “And I am afraid of you.” He confessed.

            “I’m sorry.” He Tian apologized. “I truly am, seriously.”

            “Anything else you want to ask?” Guanshan dodged the apologies changing the subject, his eyebrow raised. “Having me talk like this, it’s a one in a million times thing.” He laughed.

            “Do you like me?” He Tian took the opportunity to ask what he really wanted to know. “The way I like you, I mean.” He also took the opportunity to confess.

            “Honestly?” Guanshan asked and He Tian nodded. “I have no idea.”

            “Do you wanna find out?” He Tian offered. His left hand was still holding Redhead’s cheek, his thumb caressing the skin on a circular motion.

            Guanshan was scared, He Tian could see that perfectly. He was hesitating and his body, even though it was almost imperceptible, was shaking. He Tian let go of his face and moved farther away, giving Redhead space to breathe and think. He had been a dick for long enough, it was finally time to make things right, to show Guanshan that he indeed cared.

            “I’m afraid.” Redhead confessed trying to hide his embarrassment.

            “Afraid of what?” He Tian asked softly, trying not to pressure Guanshan.

            “Everything?” He retorted. After a deep breath he kept going. “Maybe I’m afraid of figuring things out. Maybe I’m afraid of hurting myself. Maybe I’m afraid of hurting you.” He looked at He Tian regretful.

            “You’ve never hurt me.” He Tian argued. “It was actually the opposite.”

            “Yet.” The answer was quick.

            “I can handle it.” He Tian smiled. He got closer to Guanshan once more, but carefully, feeling happy when Redhead didn’t flinch.

            “Do you like me that much?” Guanshan wanted a confirmation. “We’ve known each other for like, two weeks.” He argued.

            “I do, Guanshan.” He Tian didn’t carry that usual smug grin, he was being honest.

            Redhead didn’t know how to deal with emotions. All the people around him were sly, people that wouldn’t show their emotions truthfully. He himself would hide behind a scowl, not showing who he really was, because his true self was considered weak. It didn’t take much to make him cry, it didn’t take much to make him tremble. He hated that fact about himself, but in the end it was thanks to that that he had gotten friends, real friends.

            “Ok.” He whispered so low that He Tian almost didn’t hear him. “I wanna find out.”

            He Tian smiled. A true, genuine smile. He was happy that Guanshan, although being confused and afraid, was willing to give him a chance. Even after everything He Tian had done to him, even after He Tian had beat and threatened Redhead, making him cry. Even after all the bad things he had done, Guanshan decided to focus on the good ones and give it a shot.

            “Why are you smiling like that?” Guanshan asked. “It’s weird, stop.” He punched He Tian lightly on his shoulder. “It’s freaking me out.”

            “That’s a shame.” He Tian chuckled. He held Redhead’s wrist bringing him closer. “Can I kiss you?” He asked that well-known question.

            “I guess we’re past the point of asking.” Guanshan rolled his eyes. “Just do whatever you want.”

            “What I want?” He Tian smirked. “Are you sure?” His eyes glinted mischievously.

            “Wait.” Redhead hesitated. “Are you gonna do something pervy again?” A light pink tinted Guanshan’s cheeks, as he couldn’t help but think about the things that happened on the previous Saturday.

            “You liked it.” He Tian leaned in to whisper in Redhead’s ear, making him tremble. “Didn’t you?”

            “I-I…” Guanshan stuttered. “Th-then tell me what you’ll do.” He didn’t deny and it was a plus, but He Tian was feeling like making him regret that he asked it.

            “First, I’ll kiss you.” He Tian answered, he took advantage that he was so close to Guanshan’s ear to bite it. “I’ll kiss you until your lips are red, wet and swollen.” He Tian heard Redhead swallow hard. “Then I’m going to kiss your neck, but I won’t mark you, I promise.” Guanshan was clearly tense, but he kept going. “Then I’ll take off your clothes, one by one, and I’ll keep kissing yo-” And then he got interrupted.

            “S-stop!” Redhead shouted. He Tian could see that his ears were completely red. “Why so detailed?”

            “I didn’t get to the good part yet, Mountain.” He Tian grinned, he then lowered his head and breathed in Guanshan’s scent, kissing the hickey he left on his neck. “Can I go on?” He asked lowly, his mouth leaving butterfly kisses all over Redhead’s neck.

            “Ye-yeah.” He was embarrassed and He Tian found it amusing and adorable.

            “Then I’ll suck your nipples, because I know you like it.” He Tian’s left hand started travelling through Guanshan’s body, stopping when his fingers brushed over one of Redhead’s nipples. He pinched it lightly, smirking when he heard the low whimper that left Guanshan’s throat. “If you want to, I’ll also bite them.” He Tian then pinched it a little harder, making the whimper become a whine.

            “He Tian…” Redhead mumbled.

            “After that I’ll go down on you.” He Tian licked Guanshan’s throat, feeling him shiver under his tongue. “I’ll suck your cock until you come. I’ll make you feel so good that you’ll forget your own name.

            “Fuck.” Guanshan half whispered half moaned. It was clear that He Tian’s words were affecting him.

            “And then when you finally recover, I’ll finger you as slowly as I can. I’ll make you lose your mind again bit by bit.” He Tian was honestly waiting for this kind of reaction when he said that, so it didn’t surprise him when Guanshan’s body went stiff.

            “What if it hurts?” What He Tian wasn’t waiting for was the question that Redhead hesitatingly asked.

            “It won’t.” He said assuring. “I practiced.” He pulled away from Guanshan a little to look him in the eyes.

            “Practiced?” Redhead asked and He Tian nodded. “Who?” By his voice tone, He Tian could tell he was kind of hurt.

            “Myself.” He answered nonchalantly and then waited, waited for the coin to drop. When it did he just laughed at Guanshan’s shocked expression. “It’s not like I’d turn to Jian Yi and say: ‘Hey, can I finger you, it’s for research purposes.’, Zhan Zhengxi would probably kill me.”

            “But when? Why?” Redhead was so confused, nothing made sense at all. “I mean, why would want to practice it in the first place?”

            “Well, I have to confess.” He Tian leaned in again, his mouth against Guanshan’s ear once more. “I was hoping you’d give me a chance.” He then licked the earshell, hearing Redhead sigh in the process. “Don’t ruin the mood, Guanshan.” His voice lowered two tones, deep, hoarse and lewd.

            “Sorry.”  Redhead apologized. “But what about you? You’ve only said the things you’ll do to me.”

            “Oh, oh.” He Tian laughed amused, nipping at Guanshan’s earlobe softly. “Last time a certain someone left me hanging, so how the odds of it happening again were quite high, I’ll make this about you.” His words hit Redhead directly, as he lowered and turned his head away, guilty.

            “But that’s unfair.” Guanshan argued. “Especially because I left you hanging last time.”

            “Then will you touch me this time?” He asked mischievously. “Will you hold my dick as I did with yours?” He Tian took Redhead’s hand and put it in his chest. “Will you jerk it for me?” He guided the shaky fingers through his body, making him feel his chest, his abs. “Will you make me come for you, saying your name?” And he finished putting Guanshan’s hand over the obvious bulge that was in his sweatpants.

            “I-I can do that.” Redhead whispered, his hands and voice trembling. He gave it a tempted squeeze, and He Tian’s breath hitched.

            “Can you?” He Tian retorted, his heart beating faster in anticipation of what was about to happen. It was starting to become hard to keep his cool, and it only became harder when Guanshan’s hand started to move.

            “I thought you were going to kiss me.” Redhead repeated He Tian’s words. “Until my lips were red, wet and swollen.” His hand was still working on He Tian’s member, teasing it with its slow movements.

            “Do you want me to kiss you, then?” He Tian was trying his best not to pin Guanshan down and eat him whole, so he just said it as calmly as he could.

            “Don’t you?” It was Guanshan’s turn to retort.

            He Tian took a deep breath and pulled away from Redhead’s ear. With his free hand he grabbed Guanshan’s chin, making him look back. He Tian almost lost his mind when he saw Redhead’s tongue dart out of his mouth, wetting his lips slowly. Guanshan had no idea, but he was a seduction master. The thought made him chuckle, thinking that he was lucky that Redhead didn’t know the power he had over him. He couldn’t afford Guanshan teasing him left and right, after all.

            When He Tian finally realized that he was taking way too long to actually do something and that Redhead was getting impatient, he leaned in. As He Tian was trying to remain calm, the first touch was light as a feather. Their lips were merely brushing against each other. It was Guanshan who made the touch become harder, nibbling on He Tian’s bottom lip and pressing his tongue against it.

            It took all of He Tian’s willpower to hold the moan that formed in the back of his throat when Redhead invaded his mouth. It took He Tian two times his willpower to not get up, pick Guanshan up, throw him on his bed and mess him in every single known and possible way when Redhead pressed his member harder, quickening his movements. The funny thing was that he had told Guanshan that he would make him lose his mind bit by bit, but it was He Tian who was actually losing it.

            He let Redhead control the kiss, going on with the flow. He Tian knew that if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to be faithful to his words, and things would go south way before planned. So he just moved his both hands to Redhead’s waist and brought him closer, almost regretting when Guanshan’s hand left his member. Almost because how Redhead was practically sitting on his lap, there was still a sweet pressure on his erection, making it teasingly pleasurable.

            His tongue and Guanshan’s moved against each other on a calm pace, as it seemed they both had all the time in the world. Sometimes He Tian would nip on Redhead’s lower lip, dragging it closer to him and causing a musical whimper from Guanshan. But then Redhead would re-pay him and do the same, but with the addition of pressing his own erection down on He Tian’s. Deep down He Tian was aware that Guanshan knew that doing it, he would make He Tian moan.

            As a kiss would end and they would breathe in heavily, another one would follow right away. He Tian would take the opportunity to look into Guanshan’s clouded copper eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. At the same time he would feel Redhead’s intense gaze on him, as he was also trying to read what he was thinking. And soon they would lean in once more, capturing each other’s lips in one more slow and torturing kiss.

            He Tian lost count of how many times he kissed Guanshan, or Guanshan kissed him, it didn’t really matter who initiated it. The only thing he could notice was that even though the kisses remained calm, it seemed like their bodies were getting hotter every single time their mouths connected. It seemed like the only fact that their tongues were touching each other was enough to make them want more.

            That was the only thing that made He Tian kiss Redhead even harder. He stopped letting Guanshan take the lead and started controlling the kiss. His hands would press Redhead’s waist, making him come closer and their hips grind against each other’s. The friction caused by it made both of them moan, as jolts of pleasure were running through their bodies.

            At some point, He Tian parted from Guanshan and finally opened his eyes, realizing how appealing he looked. How delicious he looked. Redhead’s lips were just like he said he would make them. Red, wet and swollen. The pink on his cheeks and the glint on his eyes made everything surreal, and for a moment He Tian asked himself it everything was really happening.

            “I guess that’s the part you kiss my neck.” Guanshan whispered, his skin turning darker in embarrassment. “And then take my clothes off.”

            It was enough to wake He Tian from his daydreaming state, as he realized that yes, those things were happening, it wasn’t just a tempting dream. So He Tian lowered his head to Guanshan’s neck and started kissing it. Sometimes he would also nip lightly at the skin, taking care to not bruise it, and sometimes he would also lick it, tasting Redhead and feeling how delicious he was.

            Carefully his hands, which were sitting on Guanshan’s waist, were lowered, molding Redhead’s ass with his palms. He Tian didn’t squeeze it this time, afraid of Guanshan’s reaction. Instead, he raised them right afterwards, his fingers going under Redhead’s yellow shirt. He felt the soft and warm skin tremble under his touch as he raised his hands and the shirt, exposing Guanshan’s chest.

            It felt like an eternity until He Tian finally took that shirt off. But as soon as it was discarded somewhere on the floor, he felt Redhead swallow a lump. He could notice that the other was eagerly expecting what was going to happen, and he was more than happy to torture him with some teasing before doing what he said he would.

            Both of He Tian’s hands found their way to Guanshan’s chest, circling the muscles there. His fingertips travelled through the skin, never touching the nipples. His touch was feathery and almost ticklish, and by the way Redhead’s breath hitched and his heartbeat was quick, He Tian could tell he was in the verge of despair. His guess soon became a statement, as Guanshan took both of his hands and placed his fingers over his nipples, whining when a rough thumb hovered above it.

            He Tian smirked and looked directly at Redhead’s face, feeling kind of frustrated when the latter closed his eyes. It was only a tiny bit of frustration, as he knew the reason behind it was him. He knew that what made Guanshan close his eyes, breath in deeply and suppress a moan was the fact that his thumb and index were brushing Redhead’s nipples, sometimes soft and light, sometimes hard and rough. He would also pinch them, enjoying the pleasured expression Guanshan would make when that happened.

            “What comes next?” He Tian asked, an evil smirk resting on his devious lips.

            “Suck them.” Guanshan answered between pants. “My nipples.”

            He Tian wasn’t sure if it was a plead or a demand, but in the end he didn’t really care. The only thing he cared about was making Guanshan feel as good as he had never felt before. That thought made him place a trail of kisses down Redhead’s neck, going to his chest. He worked on the right nipple first, circling it with his pointy tongue, then flattening it and licking the bud, and then nibble at it lightly, taking care so it wouldn’t hurt. The last thing He Tian wanted was Guanshan running away because of pain.

            The torture kept on going, He Tian working on each nipple as slowly as he could. Redhead was writhing over him, his head shaking from one way to the other every time a wave of pleasure hit him. It was clear to He Tian that Guanshan was trying his best not to curse at him and make him do things faster. He Tian was glad that Redhead understood that he wanted to take things slow.

            When he felt like Guanshan couldn’t take the torture anymore, he stopped working on his nipples and pressed his back against the cushioned backrest of the couch. He whispered to Redhead stand up and so he did. As soon as Guanshan was standing in front of him, He Tian took his time undressing his lower half. Taking the sweatpants off and then lowering his boxers so slowly that he felt he could be kicked at any moment.

            Deciding which was better had proven to be a hard task. On one hand He Tian had seen Guanshan completely naked, even if it was by accident. But on the other one He Tian had had the opportunity to undress him, piece by piece, at his own pace. Even though it was a hard decision, He Tian was clearly inclined to the undressing scene, as the slowly revealing his skin sounded much more appealing and enticing.

            And there was Guanshan completely naked and standing right in front of He Tian. His crotch right in front of He Tian’s eyes. It was hard not to drool at such sight, but he did try his best. He Tian then brought his hands to Redhead’s naked hips, pulling him closer to the couch. He then licked his lips, right hand coming to the front to finally circle Guanshan’s dick.

            The moan that left Redhead’s mouth affected He Tian just like the siren’s song affected sailors. He was drawn to it, and the only thing he wanted was to hear it more. Making Guanshan moan wasn’t a hard task, luckily, especially when He Tian had his cock in his hands. So he leaned in and gave the head a lick, drowning when he heard Redhead slowly lose his inhibition.

            His lips then evolved the same head, Guanshan’s body shivering in the process and his voice letting out a lewd sound. The sound alone was enough to make He Tian bob his head down, taking more of Guanshan’s length inside his mouth. He was rewarded with a half scream, which left Redhead’s mouth long and vulgar. That moan went directly to He Tian’s cock, making it twitch.

            He Tian then started bobbing his head up and down painfully slow, swallowing both Guanshan’s dick and whimpers. His right hand squeezed the base, pumping it at the same pace his mouth worked. His left hand left Redhead’s hip, going to his balls and rolling them on his palm calmly. Guanshan was being so loud that He Tian wondered were the shy Redhead was hidden. No matter where it was, the only thing He Tian wanted was that he would remain there.

            His movements started gradually to become faster. He didn’t care that his saliva was dripping from his chin, or that his pants were awfully uncomfortable. All He Tian cared about was to get Guanshan to come. He wanted Redhead to come so hard that he didn’t care that his jaw was starting to hurt, he just quickened both of his mouth and hand’s pace. But it was only when his fingers brushed against the perineum, pressing it lightly, that Guanshan was pushed over the edge.

            The overwhelming strength of Redhead’s orgasm made him buck his hips involuntary, burying his dick deeper inside He Tian’s mouth. When Guanshan finally stopped mouth-fucking He Tian, he withdrawn, making sure Redhead was looking at him when he swallowed, licking his lips afterwards.

            As Guanshan was still in the afterglow high, He Tian stood up and held his hand, dragging him through the apartment. When they reached his bed, He Tian sat on it and patted the spot beside him, seeing Redhead follow him obediently and sit by his side. He Tian then pushed Guanshan’s torso, making him lie down on the bed. Finally he reached for his nightstand’s drawer, retrieving a small crystal clear bottle from it.

            He Tian crawled to Redhead, pulling his legs apart slowly, trying to not make him freak out. He could tell that Guanshan’s breath stopped for a moment, so he also stopped his movements, waiting for him to calm down in order to keep going. When Redhead gave him a light nod, he resumed spreading his legs, amused with his embarrassment. If he had said Guanshan was going to be the death of him because he was brushing their erections together, he surely didn’t know what was going to happen when he finally entered his hole.

            He opened the bottle’s lid and poured a large amount of its content on his fingers. He Tian coated them thoroughly before he lowered his hand to Guanshan’s ass. He spread his ass cheeks carefully, paying attention to every single reaction he would have. If he saw even a small bit of hesitation, he would stop. He Tian didn’t want to do anything Redhead didn’t want to. He Tian wanted to be nice.

            Hovering his whole body over Guanshan’s, while his hand was still between his ass, He Tian started leaving soft kisses on Redhead’s face, trying to soothe him with his affection. It seemed to work just fine, as Guanshan mumbled a flustered ‘Get over it already’. If he needed a green light, He Tian knew that those words were it.

            His index finger then circled Guanshan’s rear, not sure if he should go in one motion or slowly. He Tian chose to go slowly, as Redhead’s actions were just like a wild’s animal. He pressed it carefully, his index entering Guanshan’s hole easily thanks to the lube’s help. When his finger was in up to the knuckle he left it there, not moving nor removing it.

            “How does it feel?” He asked uncertain.

            “Weird.” Guanshan answered honestly.

            “It does at first.” He Tian agreed, chuckling lightly.

            He then leaned in for a kiss, which Guanshan promptly responded to. As their mouths moved lazily against each other, He Tian started thrusting his finger. He first took it off, and then he put it in again, all in slow motions. He could hear Redhead’s heartbeat quicken and his breath turn into pants, and it made him pick up pace. As his finger moved faster, he gave it a tempted wiggle, smiling when he heard Guanshan moan.

            “I’m gonna put another one.” He warned.

            Guanshan’s body went stiff when he started pressing two fingers at once. It was clear that it felt uncomfortable. However, how Redhead didn’t complain, He Tian kept going. His fingers calmly thrusting in and out of Guanshan’s hole, getting him used to it. At the same time he moved his fingers inside Redhead, searching for a spot that was hard to find, but not impossible.

            It took a little bit of time until he found it, but the long and loud moan he received in reward was worth it. He Tian also took advantage that Guanshan became relaxed when he started hitting that spot to add a third finger. It became harder to move at first, as Redhead’s hole was extremely tight, but soon his movements were smooth and he found Guanshan’s prostate again.

            “Does it hurt?” He Tian asked worried when he looked at Redhead’s face.

            “Feels…” Guanshan stuttered, pleasure drowning him and making him lose his mind bit by bit, just like He Tian said he would do. “Great, ah.” He finished with a moan, as a wave of pleasure hit him.

            He Tian was so focused on making Guanshan go crazy that when he was sure he was hitting his prostate, he stopped thrusting his fingers, and instead started to massage the spot. He moved his fingers over it in circular motions, pressing a little bit harder when he wanted Redhead to be louder. The moans Guanshan was making were so lewd that it took all of He Tian’s self-control not to come in his pants. Trying to brush off the effects that Guanshan’s voice had on himself, He Tian kept working on his rear.

            As the moans grew louder and longer, completely forgetting the shame, He Tian noticed Redhead was getting close to come a second time. He also knew that a prostate orgasm was nearly impossible to someone who was a virgin an hour ago, so he decided to stop torturing the poor redhead and give him what he needed. He Tian’s free hand grabbed Guanshan’s neglected cock, jerking it at the same speed his fingers pressed on his prostate. To quicken the process even more, he lowered his mouth and sucked on one of Redhead’s nipples.

            Having three erogenous areas to be stimulated at the same time was sure crushing. If He Tian had neighbors, they would probably say that by the loudness of Guanshan when he came for the second time, he was in pain, and not in pleasure. But He Tian knew better that the cries Redhead let out were purely of pleasure, as his cum painted his stomach, chest and chin in white. He had come so hard that it got on his own face.

            “What’s your name?” He Tian asked while he took his fingers off Guanshan’s hole.

            “Aaa-I don’t fucking know.” Redhead answered in between moans.

            “Good.” He smirked devious, happy with the outcome.

            After a few minutes Guanshan raised his body, sitting on the bed. He Tian could see clearly that his legs were shaking, but Redhead seemed to not mind it at all. He kneeled over to He Tian, sitting on his lap when he got there. He took He Tian’s lips in a wet kiss and rolled his hips over his erection, making him whine in consequence. He Tian wondered that if two orgasms made Guanshan this bolder, what a third one would make him.

            Well, a third one would probably make him completely spent and not willing to do anything else, so He Tian decided not to try his luck before he himself got at least to climax once. He held Guanshan by the hips and kissed him harder, bucking his hips upwards to meet Redhead’s motion.

            He Tian knew that if he kept doing that, he would probably end up dry humping, and that was not what he wanted, so he carefully raised Guanshan, making him kneel around his legs. He Tian pushed both his sweatpants and his underwear down, shimming his way out of the clothing. When both pieces were out of his sight, his hands returned to Guanshan’s hips, lowering him on his lap.

            Redhead rolled his ass on He Tian’s erection temptingly and He Tian knew that the only way for it to feel better than this, was if his dick was actually inside Guanshan. He Tian then spread Redhead’s ass cheeks, sliding his dick between it, but without actually penetrating. All he wanted was to feel the friction of skin against skin and damn everything felt way too good. Guanshan helped him with the motion, moving his ass up and down while his mouth sought for He Tian’s once more.

            They were in the middle of a kiss when He Tian suddenly stopped kissing back, his hips bucking upwards in uneven thrusts as he came all over Guanshan’s back. When He Tian looked at Guanshan, he saw him smiling. It was not a grin, not a smirk, it wasn’t fake nor forced, actually it was kind of proud, if he were to give it an adjective to describe. That made him bring Redhead close once more, kissing him gently and slowly, tasting every inch of his mouth. After they parted He Tian rolled Guanshan to the other side of his bed, getting him out of his lap before he got hard again.

            Then, completely unexpectedly, he heard Guanshan whisper, his voice hoarse from how much he had moaned:

            “Next time I want you to put it in.”

            That was more than enough to make his dick hard again.

          **Fuck.**

**Author's Note:**

> Did I tease again?
> 
> Hehe.
> 
> Now it's a fact, there will be a third fanfiction related to these two.
> 
> See you next time~


End file.
